The Pianist
by foreveraddicted
Summary: **One Shot of the citrus variety** Bella Swan, New York hairstylist, gets a late appointment with Edward Cullen, concert pianist. Will it turn out to be more than the haircut she expected?


It had been a long day. A very, very long day. One that hadn't gotten off to a good start anyway. The alarm clock went off this morning and I had a very vague recollection of reaching over and slamming my hand down on top of it…hard….and then rolling over back to sleep. This only resulted in my getting up forty-five minutes late. I had a nine-thirty appointment and I'm never late-that's my personal rule- so I forewent the make up and pulled my hair into a side braid, threw on my clothes and ran out the door.

As bad as that sounds, then once I got to work, my nine-thirty that I was so eager to get to, was fifteen minutes late herself, which put my entire book off for the day. I've been struggling to get back on track, while never getting a chance to get off my feet once. If it weren't for the box of granola bars I have stashed in my stylist station, I probably wouldn't have even eaten anything.

So, here I stand, fifteen minutes after I should have left, and finally getting the last client out the door and enjoying a few minutes alone in the shop. I wish I didn't have a party to go to tonight, I would totally stay home and soak, my tired, aching, pregnant feet. Ever since I got pregnant, it seems like everything is swollen…feet, ankles, fingers…ugg, it looks like Vienna sausages have replaced my normally slender fingers. Being a hairstylist isn't the best occupation when you're pregnant, but it has it perks too. Tonight, for instance. Since I was running late ALL DAY, and I've had to stay late for work, I'll just get my hair and make up ready here, run home and change into my dress and then head out. Of course, that's after I get the salon cleaned up, enter invoices, and get the supply list ready for the supply rep that will be here tomorrow.

"Excuse me, I know the sign says you're closed, but I was wondering if I could get a quick trim?"

I stopped sweeping up the hair from my last appointment and turn toward that beautiful velvet voice that just flowed over me like a weeping willow in the spring.

The face is just a beautiful as the voice. The face of a Greek god. He was tall and lean, the kind of body you would expect to see on a swimmer. His face was chiseled with a strong square jaw, but it had a sort of boyish innocence. As beautiful as the face was though, it was no comparison to the sharp emerald eyes that sparkled with some sort of unshed humor. If I had lived all my life and never laid eyes on that face, I would truly have missed some of God's best work.

"I don't know, I have a party to go to tonight and I'm already running late as it is…"

He cut me off. "I promise it won't take you long, I have a very important night tonight and I shouldn't have waited until the last minute but," he shoved it hands through the mess of bronze and all I could think about was running my own hands through it.

"…but just nip the ends." I realized I had no idea what he had just said as I had been fantasizing about him, but those eyes cut me into and I already knew what I was going to do.

"Come on over." I made a grand gesture toward my chair and waddled over to the corner to stand the broom up against the wall. I wish I was a little more attractive like a petite little dolphin instead of a beached whale. I'm only six months pregnant, so I know that I'm no where as big as I am going to be, but I still have taken a huge blow to my self esteem.

I drape the cape over his broad shoulders and think about running my fingers over his back. _Okay, stop it Bella_.

"So, are you from here?" I ask and he smiles at me_. Lord help me this man is setting me on fire. _

He chuckles. "No, I've only lived in New York about ten years. I'm from Washington." He shakes his head back and forth like he is telling himself no.

"DC or state?"

"State."

"Wow. That's a long way off. How did you end up here?" I smile at him. He really does have good hair. It's messy and in disarray and it has the perfect combination of wave and weight. The color is really unique. It one light it looks red, but then blonde but there are pieces of sandy brown. I want my baby's hair looks like this.

"I'm a concert pianist. I lived in Washington all my life, but my dad is a doctor and he used to come to New York for conferences and I started taking lessons here." He chuckles again. He must find this very amusing.

"I really hate the word prodigy, but it's been used." He rolls those beautiful eyes. "Anyway, the right people heard me and I ended up here after high school. I play with the New York Philharmonic regularly, but I'm lucky enough to get to play in other places too."

I could hear the pride in his voice, and it made me proud of him. Those were quite accomplished feats and there was no reason that he shouldn't be proud of himself.

"Wow, that's impressive. It sounds exciting, getting to travel." I love to travel, but there were still so many places I have yet to go.

"Yeah, I like it most when it takes me near my family. They still live in Washington so I love being able to see them when I can."

I thought about my own family that was still in Phoenix. It is hard to be away from those you love.

"So are you here in New York all by yourself?" Looking up at him from under my eyelashes I notice his eyes are closed at the sensation of having my fingers run through his hair.

"No, my wife and sister are here with me. She actually introduced me to my wife." He chuckles. "She is the biggest reason I'm getting a cut today. She is very particular about my hair. I have a performance tonight and she gets upset if my hair isn't looking good."

_Probably because she loves to pull at it and run her fingers through it while you move inside her. _Whoa, pregnancy hormones. Calm down Bella. Don't get worked up here.

"What about you?" He asks while looking at me through the mirror over my station.

"I'm a transplant too. I moved here about eight years ago. My sister, Rose, brought home this little pixie named Alice one fall break. We hit it off instantly." I smile remembering the bustle of activity that she brought to my otherwise laid back home.

"She is a fashion designer and was moving to New York for her career. She dragged me along from the little salon I was working in in Phoenix." I pause and look up at his amused face.

"She's not the sort you say no to." I laughed and he laughed back. I love it. Even his laugh almost sounds musical.

"I've worked in a few salons, but I'm part owner here." I looked around and thought about how much I was going to miss this place. "My partners bought me out. I'm moving in a month." I could see the sadness in his eyes as he looked up at me from his side of the mirror.

"That must be sad for you. You've worked hard and now you're giving it all up." He was serious and I wanted that fun loving laugh to come back.

Placing my hand on my belly I gave him a genuine smile. "No, this is going to be an adventure enough for me." He chuckled again and I was so glad to hear it.

Looking at my stomach he smiled lovingly, "I'm sure you're right."

I turned him in my chair and started to reach for my neck trimmers only to realize I had left them in the back.

"Give me just a sec, my trimmers are in the back on charge." I walked through the salon and made my way to the back room. Along the counter top were several trimmers on charge and I leaned over the counter and reached for the ones labeled Bella.

As soon as he walked in the room, the hairs on my arms rose and began to tingle. Two tan arms were placed on both sides of me on the counter. I could feel his breath on my neck. His nose ran a path up to my ear and I felt my panties soak.

"I bet you're one of those girls whose man worships you right?" I didn't answer, I'm pretty sure no coherent words could come out if I wanted them to.

His hand ran up my arms and I gasped. Maybe he was as turned on out there as I was?

"I bet, he uses gentle stokes and light kisses you can barely feel, right?" I let out a little whimper and threw my head back, exposing my neck, knowing that his explanation was pretty exact to my lovemaking last night.

He took that opportunity to lick a trail from my collarbone to my jaw.

"Tell me…" His long, slender fingers touched the side of my knee and I nearly fell to the floor. Slowly, they crept up my thigh and I was so glad I had worn a sundress today.

"Have you ever just been fucked?" He jerked my dress up and I could hear the thread of my panties rip.

I could feel every inch of his expert fingers as they found their way to my mound and any and all thoughts of everything else disappeared. I wanted him, anything else be damned, I wanted him, now.

Finally finding my voice, I squeaked out, "Are you one of those creepers that have a pregnancy fetish?"

Two of his long fingers plunged deep inside me and his palm rubbed the perfect friction against my clit and my knees buckled. Thankfully, he held me up.

A deep chuckle in my ear was finally followed with a small bite to my ear lobe.

"I'm thinking I could be."

I could hear the zipper pull down on his jeans and my body shook with the anticipation. I instantly wanted to turn around, I wanted to see him. I couldn't stand it any longer so I shimmied my backside against him and was pleased to hear his sharp intake of air.

I felt his fingers move out and before I could protest at this absence, he filled me so completely that all I could do was lean over the counter and whimper out moans. I felt his long fingers trail up and down my back as he slid slowly in and out of me. I couldn't breathe, I couldn't move, all I knew was that my hips understood what to do as my body responded to him on its own accord.

Desperately wanting to look at that beautiful face, I rose up and pulled myself from his body. He whimpered in protest, but I took him in my hand and huskily whispered, "Follow me."

Mentally promising Anna to wash and replace her sheets, I pulled my Greek god over to one of the massage rooms and replaced my hand with my mouth. I heard his load moan and knew he must be enjoying the show from overhead. I increased the pace with my mouth and I knew he was getting close.

"On the table. Now." He practically panted. I climbed on the table, pulling the back of my dress up, but then I felt those glorious fingers on my wrist.

"Off," He managed to choke out.

I looked down at my visible bump and my brow creased. I didn't want him to see me like this. Before, I was a sexy vixen, having my way with him, but this….it was too much...I was too big, I couldn't let him….

Before I could protest, my dress was gone and I stood there in only the sandals I had thrown on that morning. I looked up at him and his expression had changed. The dark, hooded eyes had been replaced with a look I couldn't quite place and his fingers found my bump.

He shook his head at me and I could see the genuine look there. "Beautiful."

That was all it took and I grabbed his open jeans and jerked him toward me and the table. He climbed up and his mouth immediately found my hardened nipple. He rotated his tongue, sharing a few nibbles here and there and I thought I would explode on the spot.

Using my fingers in his hair, I jerked him up to my face. "I thought you were going to fuck me?"

I heard a low growl and he was inside me again. Moving and thrusting, his hips finding a perfect cadence with mine. As I arched my back and threw my hips into him, the world melted away. All I knew was that this man made me feel alive and beautiful and better than I had in almost six months. I heard his ragged breath and I knew he was getting close. His hand moved from cupping my cheek to making slow ministrations on my clit and I knew I was getting close too.

My breaths matched his short pants and we fell over the edge together. Throwing my head back I took a few deep breaths and tried to calm myself. The motion of throwing my head caused my hips to rock and I heard him growl again. He pulled out of me and then helped me rise up from the bed.

Looking for my dress I found myself self-conscious again, standing there naked. He handed me my dress and I pulled it over my head quickly.

"Guess that was a little more than you expected huh?" I looked down sheepishly.

"Probably going on the record as the best haircut of all time." He chuckled and followed me out of the door and back up to the front.

"Yeah, consider it payment for the cut. No charge." I grabbed the broom from the corner and nearly melted when he placed his palm on my lower back. "Thanks." He smiled at me and walked toward the door.

Before he opened it, he turned back toward me, "Edward." He shrugged his shoulders. "My name."

I smiled and realized we hadn't even exchanged names. "Bella." I offered. He winked and then he was gone.

~o0o~

I took extra precaution climbing up the stairs at the gala. I have never been great in heels, but I wanted to be extra careful at six months pregnant. Of course, it didn't help that I was late because of my 'client' this afternoon. The door was held open by the doorman and smiled and nodded in thanks.

I had hoped to do an elegant updo before coming, but because I was late I only had the chance to throw in a few hot rollers while putting on my makeup. I didn't feel beautiful, but the doorman's glances made me feel a little better.

"Bella." Alice called out to me. I walked over to her and she hugged me and then patted my belly.

"Hello Baby." Alice had taken to talking to my belly before my bump even appeared. It didn't look as strange now that my stomach was sticking out, but it still made me a little uncomfortable in public.

"She is really just checking how the dress is laying." Jasper joked beside her. Jasper was Alice's husband. They had only been married 6 months, but had been together for nearly three years. He was a quiet, gentle man and I loved him almost as much as I loved her.

"You really outdid yourself this time. I think you should consider a maternity line." I wasn't just trying to flatter her either. It really was spectacular. It was blue, my color as she calls it. The dress hung off the shoulders and fell into a sweetheart neckline that accentuated my overly large breasts at this point in my pregnancy. It gathered under my breast with extra pleating in the center that hung over my bump. My favorite part was the lace underskirt that peeked out just barely around my ankles where the dress hung.

"I'm considering it; I don't want to waste all the designs on just me and you." She smirked at me.

Realization flooded me. "Alice, are you?" My eyes were wide.

Her beautiful little face broke out in a huge grin and she shook her head yes as Jasper wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close.

"Oh Alice!" I pulled her toward me and she gave me a hug. Well, as much of one as possible considering my belly.

"I'm so happy for you guys." I reached behind her to pull Jasper into our hug as well.

"So soon? I mean, I didn't realize you were planning to get pregnant so quickly." Alice leaned back out from me and looked up at Jasper.

"Well, Jazz and I weren't really planning to either, but God works on his own time and we couldn't be happier." He leaned down and kissed her forehead.

"Excuse me. Attention please." I heard a fork being clanked against a glass and I stepped in beside Jasper and Alice as we turned our attention toward the front of the room.

There he was. My Greek god standing beside a short man who had clanked his glass. Edward sure knew how to wear a suit. He was breathtaking. Of course, his haircut made it all that much better.

"As you all know, tonight's performance will be Mr. Cullen's last. He is leaving us and he and his wife will be pursuing new ventures as he tours this fall." Edward's eyes began to scan the crowd and a smirk found his lips once his green eyes met mine. He held out his hand and motioned me forward to him. I handed my purse to Alice and found my way through the crowd to Edward. He wrapped his arm around my waist and I smiled at the crowd.

"Edward and Bella are expecting their first child in November and will be moving home to Washington. We hate to see him go, but we expect him to guest appear with us from time to time." He shook Edward's hand and I hated the absence of it at that moment.

"Yes," He put his arm back around my waist and pulled me close. "Bella and I are so thankful for all the wonderful people we have gotten to know in these past years. Most of you were at our wedding a few years ago, so you know how mushy I can get at public speeches, so I will keep this brief." He kissed the top of my head. "We will miss you all and hope that you can come see us and the most beautiful child in the world." He placed his hand on my belly and the room chuckled.

Everyone went back to chatting and Edward led us back over to Jasper and Alice. Esme and Carlisle had made it to the group by now.

"Darling, you look positively glowing tonight. Did you do something special today to look so great?" Esme kissed my cheek.

I smirked and looked at Edward who squeezed my hip with his hand.

"It's this beautiful dress that your daughter made for me." I smooth the fabric of the dress and smiled at Alice.

"I will admit, sis, you did outdo yourself." Edward ruffled up Alice's hair.

"My sister has to look phenomenal; it's what she gets for putting up with you." Alice laughed at him.

We all laughed as the lights dimmed and I knew it was time for Edward to go get ready. I kissed him and watched him walk through the door as we all went to take our seats.

~o0o~

"You were wonderful tonight." I mumbled into his neck as we sat in the back of the cab on our way home. He still had on his suit, though he had loosened the neck. His arm hung around me as I was curled into his side and his fingers played with my hair.

"I had a pretty good afternoon." He chuckled.

"Really, mine was horrible. I had a client that just took it right out of me." I smirked and enjoyed the feeling as he pulled me closer into him.

"That was probably the hottest sex I have ever had." He laughed. "But, I hate being rough with you, especially now." He placed his hand on my belly.

"I loved it. It was exactly what I had been craving."

"I could tell when I walked in the door." He raised one eyebrow at me. "But, You're really going to miss it there aren't you?" He stroked my cheek and looked in my eyes. "You don't have to give it up."

I smiled at him. "I know, but I like the idea of being back in Washington and being close to our family. We are going to need help with Renesseme and I'm sure I'm going to want the extra time when she gets here." I wrapped my other arm around him and breathed in his scent. "Plus, I like the idea of you being home more and not playing so many nights."

"You are sure?"

"I'm sure." I smiled and placed a loving kiss on his lips. "Now take me home and do some of that tender lovemaking you were taunting me about earlier." I raised my eyebrows in suggestion.

"Yes máam."


End file.
